So Close Yet So Far
by torik0
Summary: Ulala had been having trouble finding a guy. After so many hopeless nights of going out with her friend she finally realized why things weren't working out. Her feelings were set on someone already very close to her. Baofu x Ulala NSFW!


Takes place after the events of Persona 2: Eternal Punishment.

The sun was starting to set. Ulala had been out with Maya. Sumaru City had a lot of bars and things to do.

Ulala's friend and coworker, Baofu, decided not to go with them. He seemed off. When he got like this it was best to give him space. Maybe she could finally find a decent guy tonight!

She tried to not let it get to her. It was no use. They had been through so much together. Now she worked with him too. Deep down she knew that replacing Miki Asai would be impossible. She couldn't comprehend how he must feel. The way he would stare off would show just how lonely he must be.

Later that night, she decided to return to his lair to check up on him. With no luck on meeting a new guy she was feeling down. Maya needed to go straight home due to her crazy work schedule.

"See ya later Ulala!" said Maya as she quickly headed back to their apartment.

"Alright Ma-ya! Goodnight!" Ulala replied starting to walk the opposite direction.

Still kind of tipsy from going out drinking she said, "Bao? You awake?" Then knocked on the door a few times. There was no reply. She decided to just open the door since it was normal for her to come and go working under him. "Alright, I'm coming in." She announced softly closing the door behind her not wanting to disturb him incase if he was working on something.

The lights in his room were on. She couldn't see his desk from walking in due to all the bookcases and servers stacked almost to the ceiling creating a wall. Walking down the short staircase that practically curved around the room she then could see him.

Baofu was sitting at his desk in front of his wall of monitors. Relaxed in his office chair with his nice pair of headphones on. He wore a black button up shirt along with some pants that matched his jacket which was draped over the chair.

"Hey!" cheered Ulala as she walked up to him. Still giving him some personal space she stood a few feet away.

Being Baofu he had security cameras set up around the inside and outside of his office. Being able to glance up occasionally, he already knew she was in the room.

Taking off his headphones and resting them on his neck he then turned to face Ulala. "How was it?" He asked looking her up and down. She was wearing her normal outfit of a long lace trimmed skirt and blouse. Then resting both his elbows on the armrests of his chair. His long black hair cascading down his shoulders. Along with his leather gloves he always had on. All that was missing was his sunglasses.

She smiled and asked "You mean going out?" then added before he had time to even answer, "Same as always." Beginning to look down thinking how it felt almost like a waste of time. She let out a deep sign then she looked back at him head slightly tilted. "You feeling okay?" She asked her smile coming back.

"Hmm… you could say that." He said looking up towards the ceiling. Then looked down at his desk. Reached over for this box of cigarettes and his lighter. Motioning to Ulala if she wanted one.

"Sure." She said as pulling out a cigarette from the box. She placed in her mouth and reached in her skirt pocket. "Ah shit. Where did it go…" Ulala said to herself softly.

Baofu removed the headphones from his neck. Proceeding to stand up rather quickly. "Here." their faces we're closed as he lit both cigarettes at once. Taking a step back after.

Ulala could feel her cheeks turn red. He was so close. Questioning what she was thinking before maybe these feelings will go somewhere.

After inhaling and then quickly exhaling he said, "Why did you come back here." Looking at her he added, "Isn't it kind of late?"

Ulala crossed one of her arms and rested her elbow on it while holding her cigarette. "Ah it's just cuz before you left."

"What?" He asked confounded.

"Well…" her voice began to trail off. She looked downwards. "I worry about you."

Baofu's face tighten as he placed one of his hands in his pocket. "Because I didn't want to go out with you and Maya?"

"Yea… kinda." she said softly looking up at him chin still down.

"Haven't maybe you thought it was because watching you flirt with other guys is fucking annoying?" He said. "Every damn time you two are together you gotta make it the main point of 'going out'." He added inhaling intensely and exhaling quickly. "I can only deal with so much of it. Plus making me feel like a fucking third wheel. How desperate are you? I can deal with it if it's just the two of us but with Maya there you gotta try to like one up her."

Ulala felt shocked by what he just said. It had never really occurred to her how desperate she must look. Her eyes felt heavy. "Uh... I never... really…" she said as her voice cracked.

Baofu stood leaning on metal file cabinet next to his desk. Not planning on saying another word until he finished the rest of his cigarette. Ulala took a seat in his chair and did the same. She turned towards in the chair now facing his monitors. Everything felt so tense.

It was hard for her to look back up at him. He sounded so disheartened. "Bao… I couldn't tell you why. I just can't."

He turned his body towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder. This was continued with a deep sign. "Ulala." moving his hand on the top of the chair rotating it so he was now facing him. Putting her chin to his hand he slowly raised her head.

Ulala's blushed while her eyes looked away.

"Look at me." he said leaning inwards and speaking confidently.

"Uh…" Now looking at him. His brown eyes looking deeply into her.

"Why are you blushing so much?" he asked playfully. "Something on your mind?" he added moving in closer.

Before Ulala had time to try and speak Baofu leaned in and kissed her on the lips. He then motioned at her to stand up by placing his hands around her waist pulling her upwards. They were now standing close together. Ulala felt like her whole body had gone numb. His hands around her waist. She then slowly put her arms around his neck. She felt almost dizzy. Head now only slightly down. She softly spoke his name. "Bao...fu…"

"Isn't this what you want" he asked rising one of his arms and stroking the back of her head. "I think about you too a lot you know?" he added.

"Wha…" Ulala again put back at what he said. Felt almost impossible that this was finally happening.

"I need to know... Ulala." he asked.

"I love you." She stated now looking up at him with excitement. "I've loved you for awhile. It's just it seemed like you were having such a hard time getting over Miki… I wouldn't want to intrude on that. It's not my business." her arms tighten around his neck. "I wanted to try and hide these feelings by finding someone else."

"Ulala… You are silly." he said now moving his hand from her neck to her cheek. She was still blushing. He could feel the warmth through his leather glove. "That is still hard for me to get over but that doesn't mean I have to be lonely forever… you know." he added now stroking his thumb up and down her cheek softly.

On top of adding another desk in his office for Ulala she had moved a couch and table in there as well. Baofu motioned to walk towards the black leather sofa in the corner of the room. Releasing their embrace. One arm was around her waist. They both sat down on the couch closely together. Ulala moaned being so close to him wrapping her arms on his chest. "I'm so happy…" she said softly with a smile.

He began to look her up and down once again. Her head was leaning on his shoulder, he could see straight down her shirt. She was wearing a dark purple lace bra. Getting excited by the thought of finally seeing all of her he crossed his legs to hide his erection. He knew what he wanted but knew he had to wait for a good time.

Just then Ulala adjusted her position and began leaning in closer at his face. One of her hands on his thigh. Her eyes rolled back as and her eyelids closed. Bringing her lips closer in she then started to kiss him. "Mmmm... Come here…"

Baofu placed his arms around her neck moving her closer and closer. Their tongues sliding up and down. Ulala finished off the make out session by softly biting his bottom lip teasing him even more. She looked deep into his eyes. Her hand was traveling closer to his erection. There was no way he could hide it without having to stand up. "Ah… Ulala." he shudder looking down towards her hand. The thought of her touching it made him get even harder. He breathed in deeply awaiting the feeling, then managed to uncross his legs.

Ulala's hand was now over it. "Ohh!" she said in a surprised voice. Her hand stayed there and tightened around it.

"Ahh!" Baofu leaned back even more while his eyes rolled back. It had been so long since something like this happened.

The zipper on Baofu's pants came down. Ulala pulled it out and wrapped her hand around it. The head of his dick had pre cum dripping out already. She took her hand and rubbed it around the head then moved down to the rest. After a few strokes, she repositioned herself. Her knees on the floor and her head behind his legs. She began to rub her soft face on his cock.

"Ulala…aaa" gasped Baofu as her cheek touched the head of his dick.

These reactions made her want to keep teasing him even more. She began lick up and down the shaft of his cock. Then she placed his erected cock inside her mouth.

Baofu's hands were now to his side. His hands in a fist and closed his eyes closed.

Ulala then stopped suddenly and removed his cock from her mouth. "Time for something better."

Rolling his head follow and opening his eyes he watched Ulala removing her clothes. "I like where this is going." he said separating his legs out on the couch and begging to lightly fap.

After removing her blouse and skirt relieved her in just her purple sheer bra and satin panties. When taking off her panties she looked him in the eye.

Baofu could now see her exposed pussy. It was neatly shaved. "Come here…" He said reaching out one arm. Ulala walked towards him and straddle on top of him. His cock was just under her pussy. "I'm going to put it in." he said positioning it under her.

"Alright, I'm ready for you." she said softly.

His dick went into her pussy easily. She was dripping wet. "Hmm… what's this? Already this wet?" he said.

Ulala moaned loudly when his dick was once inside her. Her arms went around his neck once more.

"Hmm… I'd never thought you'd be so good with your mouth. Let's see what your pussy can do for me." he said entertained by her moans. Ulala's nipples were erected and showing through the sheer bra that was still on her. He took off his leather gloves then began to grope her breasts through the bra then pinching her nipples."

"Ahhh!~" Ulala moaned even more having her breasts touched along with getting fucked by Baofu.

Baofu's hands went behind her back. Her bra was taken off undoing the casps. With her breast more exposed Baofu could grope her better. He then moved on to licking her nipples and sucking on them.

Ulala could feel his moans through his tongue being on her breasts. "Bao..fu.." she said looking down at him softly moaning when she spoke.

Wanting to see her cum on top of him he began to thrust more quickly and deeper. His hands we now on her waist holding Ulala up straight. "Is this... how you like it?" he said deeply.

She was moaning so loud. "AHHH! I feel like I'm melting! Baofu!" I want you to cum in meeeee!" her hands tighten around his neck. "Show me what your cock can do!"

Continuing to thrust until he could not contain it anymore his cum covered the insides of her pussy. "Ahh here you… I never thought of you like such a slut. I love it." he said trying to catch his breath at the same time.

Ulala collapsed on him and hugged him tightly. "I loved it too…" she said in his ear. "I wish this happened more soon. I've thought about you for what seems like so long." she added now looking him deeply in the eyes. "I love you."

Baofu's hands were still around her waist but now tightly hugging her in a sweet embrace. Being lost in Ulala's amber eyes he continued to stare off. "I… Love you… too… Ulala…" he said slowly.


End file.
